1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to gun locking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gun locking apparatus wherein the same is arranged for latching securement of a rod member within an aligned pistol barrel and cylinder. It should be noted that the apparatus avails itself of being received with any firearm barrel and aligned chamber such as in a rifle for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various gun locking structures are provided directed through a barrel and cylinder of an associated pistol arrangement. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth a unitary collet locking structure that is latched selectively to the pistol preventing inadvertent and unauthorized removal therefrom.
Prior art structure is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,366 to Werincki wherein a gun lock includes a plurality of latch cylinders cooperative with a dummy projectile received within the pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,099 to Mathew sets forth a split sleeve structure directed into a pistol utilizing a turn-key lock member to lock the structure upon sliding engagement of the lock portion within the associated gun cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,971 to Chaney illustrates the use of a plug member directed into a pistol barrel and cooperating with the associated cylinder to latch the organization together.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved gun locking apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to effect the inter-locking of a revolver pistol barrel relative to the associated revolved cylinder and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. The invention in short prevents a loading of ammunition in a firearm chamber.